Harry Potter : A Mysterious Stranger
by Mateos
Summary: Getting tired of living a life of lies, hatred and sorrow Harry embarks on a journey through time and space leaving his world behind to have a chance at a new d he wouldn't be partial to saving those he can in this new ad as Harry changes the future of this new world while walking in the shadows as the mysterious stranger who happens to be at places at the right time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters other than those I create, they belong to J K Rowling. Any and All references I use in this fic from different animes belong to their respective creators.**

 **AN**

 **First of all some warnings :**

 **My first language is not English, so there will be lot of mistakes, cringe worthy dialogues etc… Feel free to avoid this story if you don't like it.**

 **This is a test run for another story that I am writing, But this is a standalone one. I just need to check how my writing style and other ideas are received by the readers. So yes I am not as heavily invested in this story.**

 **Very very very slow updates, like may take 3 to 4 months for next chapter.**

 **Haven't decided the pairing, but it may tend to be a harem consisting of max 4 girls, chances for a harem is low though like 2% or something like that. But probable candidates are Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda, Amelia Bones, or an OC. It can change.**

 **So read and review**

 **Special thanks to my Beta kyrinfireheart84 for editing this chapter, who has kindly agreed to do so for my future chapters as well. Thanks mate for your hardwork :)**

 **AN**

Chapter 1 : An Escape

Harry Potter looked around calmly. He was having a rather uncharacteristic melancholy moment, for him, as he looked around him. Currently he was standing in the center of one of the many Stonehenge that is covered from muggle eyes by magic. The Stonehenge was built on top of one of the focal points of magical output from Earth's core in Britain by the ancient magical people for conducting their rituals and celebrations like Beltane and Samhain among others. It was this purpose of the relic, the abundance of natural magic in the place, that brought Harry here as he has one superb magic of his own to perform tonight, one of his own creation. His culmination of four years of magical education and research, all for the purpose of this one moment. Harry took a deep breath as he looked back on his life so far.

* * *

He has come a long way from the boy who cowered before his whale of an Uncle and horse of an aunt. You see Harry lost his parents, James and Lily Potter, on the night of Halloween 1981 to the quest of a mad man, who styled himself as the greatest Dark Lord in history for magical Britain, and to the machinations of an old fossil who styled himself as the Leader of Light. Harry shook his head so as not to bore himself with how he got the moniker of Boy-Who-Lived. Once the chaos of dark lord being dismembered settled, Harry was scoped up and deposited on his relatives doorstep, for protection an Old Fool would say, but he knew better. Control, Fear, Blind Obedience that was all his life had been about from the moment he lost his parents. Harry struggled against relatives, struggled against a twisted society of bigots and sheeps, struggled against the raving madness of a Dark Lord, struggled against the machinations and plots of a cunning old man. Harry was tired and he wanted to get out of this place while he can before being dragged down in a war that has nothing to do with him.

Harry knew he was special even when his so called relatives called him a freak and cursed his parents. And he was proven right when he was given the Hogwarts letter by the friendly Half-Giant Hagrid. Soon he started his magical journey, getting the brother wand of Voldemort, the Dark Lord, of which rang warning bells in his mind, then sorted into Ravenclaw for his thirst for knowledge and seeing the subtle look of disappointment on the veneered Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's face increased those concerns even more. Throughout his first year, he felt the strings of puppets closing around him. Saving Hermione Granger from the troll, he found a steadfast friend in her. Having a brilliant witch as his friend helped Harry in pushing his boundaries and testing the limits of magic itself. The first year ended with him confronting the Voldemort possessed Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Quirrell and getting himself landed in the hospital wing after burning the guy with his bare hands. Even though the experience wasn't any good, through this encounter he was able to find out that Voldemort came after him on that fateful night and that for all his knowledge and prowess, he was still outclassed by a large margin by his foe in terms of battle and experience.

Second year started with the warning from Dobby. Being a recluse himself, Harry will forever be scarred by the death of his best friend and confident Hermione Granger by the basilisk that was set loose by the heir of Slytherin, though he would find out much later after the incident that it was a basilisk and one Tom Marvollo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, this time possessing Ginny Weasley that was behind the attack and death of several other students including Hermione. Harry battled and won against the basilisk using his ingenuity and the sword of Gryffindor and destroyed the diary using the sword covered in basilisk venom to rescue Ginny as well. He was also able to free Dobby from one Lucius Malfoy, the one behind all this, after the chamber incident was over. It was during the quiet contemplation into plotting the death of Malfoy that he realized he has been playing along to the tune of others, specifically one Albus Dumbledore. And this urged him to find a way to escape, a fail safe to get himself out when things go to hell as he also concluded that Hermione wouldn't want him to be murderer.

Third year was even more of a disaster as he was put under the impression that one Sirius Black, the sole escapee in the history of Azkaban, was out for his blood so that he could finish what he started on that fateful Halloween night by betraying his parents. But the last two years has taught him to take everything with a grain of salt. Under further looking into the case of one Sirius Black he knew there was more to this that was going on. But alas his final reunion with his Godfather after realising the truth was short lived as one Severus Snape fucked up everything, resulting in Peter Pettigrew escaping and both Sirius and Remus getting kissed by Dementors even though Harry was able to form a fully corporeal patronus, as Snape's interference cost them their lives. Harry has had enough with world around him and his fail safe was coming along nicely but it will take a year more for him to complete it and use it.

Fourth year can be summed up in two words; Triwizard Tournament. Being forced to participate in an adult competition, Harry only struggled in learning how to dance and getting a date in Luna Lovegood. Harry was able to get past the dragon with his prodigious skill in Transfiguration, the underwater excursion with his talent in charms and enchantment, and getting to the trophy with his skills in DADA. Reaching the end only resulted in Harry being trapped and used as an ingredient for the resurrection of Voldemort. After a very short duel that followed, Harry was hit dead on by a Killing Curse. Harry still doesn't know how he survived the Killing curse, but he used the chaos formed due to Voldemort himself being rendered unconscious to grab the cup and get the hell out of there. Though once reaching Hogwarts via the portkey, he kept what he witnessed to himself as he knew no one would believe him. After the award ceremony, the other schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons left. And thus ended his fourth year of Hogwarts. What everyone forgot though was by making him participate in the tournament, Harry was effectively emancipated, and he used this new found freedom to empty the vaults that belonged to him via his Parents and Sirius to put it into a new vault that he acquired to keep it safe until he was ready to enact his plan.

* * *

Now he was here, his fail safe complete. The time-space ritual that he painstakingly researched and formulated. He started it during his first year at Hogwarts when he dreamed of going back in time to save his parents, but after learning more about it, he came to the conclusion that no one can travel more than a single day back in time, using a time-turner or any other means, to the same time stream. He had given up on it when he became friends with Hermione, only to pick it back up again after her death and growing strong in desperation after the death of his godfather and Remus. Now standing in the centre of one of the focal point of Earth's magic, Harry was ready to embark into the unknown. He doesn't have any family or friends that he cares about enough to stay around and Voldemort and Dumbledore can duke it out for magical Britain themselves. He knew Dumbledore was leading him to be a sacrificial lamb and everyone else either wanted in on his fame and power or in killing him. Either way there wasn't anyone out there who cared about him, so Harry had no qualms in leaving them behind.

The ritual once enacted, will send him back in time 21 years, back to another time stream separate from the current one that he resides. Harry has through trial and error deduced that he can currently travel to a parallel version of his world as he doesn't have anything that can link him up to any other worlds that exist out there. Harry wasn't planning on trying that yet, he still hoped to help one world that might be similar to his own so that hopefully another version of his family could prosper without the threat of a dark lord. He wanted to help wherever he can, without drawing much attention to himself while at the same time living a life on his own without any ones interference. Harry knows that the world he end up can turn out to be completely different than the one he has known so far, but it was something he has set out to do. The number twenty one as the benchmark for going backwards in time wasn't selected solely because he could go to a Hogwarts where his parents would still be students, as seven times three has the magical properties he desired for the ritual. Three being highly defensive will protect him from any harm during the time-space travel, keeping him intact as he is currently and the seven denotes life and death, death to his life as Harry Potter and life to one as someone else.

Harry has withdrawn all the money in his vault as well as those which was left to him by Sirius, he had come up with what he calls Storage seals, a mix of Elder Futhark and Egyptian runes, to store all necessary supplies including the Firebolt, Photo Album and his father's invisibility cloak. The storage seal was tattooed on his left arm, one can see them as two different rings encircling his arm. The basis behind the storage seal is to create a pocket dimension linked to a person's magic and soul so that it can be accessed from anywhere at any time only by the user. His studies in space-time theories helped him vastly in its creation. With the help of a small ritual, Harry managed to change his appearance enough to be indistinguishable from his old self. Now he had high cheekbones, much darker and wavy hair and violet eyes. Most people used to say he was a carbon copy of his father with his mother's eyes, even if he didn't wear any glasses like his dad used to. Now though he looked completely different. At five foot seven inches, he was just above average in height range for a soon to be fifteen year old. After surviving the killing curse for the second time, his lightning bolt scar has almost faded into nothingness, now only a slight pink scar exists there. So overall he was unrecognizable by any standard and finally ready to leave his world.

Taking a deep breath and giving one last glance to his surroundings as well the night sky that was illuminated by a full moon, Harry started the ritual to send him back in time to a new world, where he could start fresh and won't have to worry about a dark lord or a meddlesome old man. Taking the white oak and thestral hair wand he got from the Potter vault, he sent a magical bolt to kick start the runic circle he had drawn previously. Soon the magic reached a crescendo as Harry's entire vision was filled with a blinding blue flash. There was a bright beam of light that shot into the sky and then Harry was gone, forever escaping those who wished him harm.

* * *

Michael Sebastian was a broker who lead a half satisfying life, being a house broker during a period of low buyers isn't very good after all. But today on July 6, 1974, he just made a good deal and sold a house and the accompanying land, yet for the life of him, Michael couldn't remember who it was sold to or which property was the one that was sold. Though he still had the money for the property and he was oddly satisfied with just that. Harry Potter, now known as Aron Runic, walked out of Good Property Sellers office with papers and deeds to a modest house containing three bedrooms, a kitchen, assorted living and dining room in a secluded place called the High Barrows. Harry liked the place for its isolated nature as it helped him in hiding quite well in this new world that he arrived as a result of his ritual. It's been two days since his space-time jump and he arrived exactly at the same spot as he started but in July 4, 1974 and in a whole new world. After confirming the existence of Diagon Alley, the magical world and the ongoing war lead by Voldemort, Harry set out to find a permanent place of residence. He spend the last two days in different muggle motels and avoided any contact with the magical world until he could set up his home. Harry soon apparated to his new home as he found a secluded alley from the street.

Harry finished setting up the 'Fianto Duri' ward, which was the more powerful add-on to the anti-hex ward, around his property, the house was rather Tudor styled, placed in somewhat middle of a clearing inside the deep forest of MarrowWood. The clearing was close to three quarter mile wide in diameter, with a small pond near to the house. Thick Pine trees formed the edges of the clearing that further lead into the forest. There was a small orchard behind the house, which Harry planned to utilize soon. He had already put the Anti-Apparition, Anti-Portkey, Anti-muggle wards along with the anti-hex ward 'Salvio Hexia'. All that was left was two Wards, one an old druid one repurposed by him 'Caligo Obiectus', which creates a barrier made of mist and the other a mile wide proximity ward geared towards detecting human presence. The mist barrier obscures the vision of everyone who is not added to the ward, while the proximity ward was a subtle ward to detect intruders. The entire clearing that the house stood on belonged to him now, so the mist barrier worked well as those who travel through the forest won't be able to see the clearing and the house.

Finishing up the mist ward, Harry decided to take a walk through the small trail from the front of his house to the forest, which lead further into the village of DuskCreak on the outskirts of the MarrowWood forest. The village mostly consisted of magical families, with the rest being squibs. There was a small market which provided the basic necessities and from the size and feel of the village, one can recognize that the magical families are not the more well known and well off ones. Harry hasn't made any contact, but he preferred to know who his apparent neighbours were and the threat they possessed, if any, or any chance of liability. He hasn't been able to figure out more about the village, as there was quite some distance between the forest and the village proper, and not so much in terms of cover to get a good look at everything.

Soon he reached the edge of the forest, making himself comfortable atop a small jutting of rocks that gave him enough cover along with a disillusion charm. The sky was getting dark as the evening sun slowly crept behind the horizon. Looking at the house that was closer to the forest, he could see a pair of teenage girls that appeared to be close to his age engaged in some conversation under an old oak tree near to the house. Harry diverted his attention to the village beyond, magical lights dotted the small street and the various houses along the street. After an hour of observation and marking down the ward lines around some of the houses he could make out from his position, he decided to head back home. He has come to the conclusion that not many, if at all, choose to wander around the forest and as such his new home will remain in obscurity for now. Harry was sure that it won't remain so for long since he has taken residence and people will notice his presence soon enough. From what he gleaned from the broker, the house used to be a small cabin once, which was repurposed into the house that he bought so as to sell the whole property. He was glad he was able to find it after the third real estate contractors that he visited for finding a dwelling.

Harry went to sleep so as to get up early since he planned to take his invisibility cloak with him tomorrow for getting the complete layout of the village. He valued knowledge above all, after all, and in case of any attack or other disturbances, it will come in handy. Before Morpheus claimed him, the last thoughts of Harry was what the response of Headmaster of this world's Hogwarts to his letter would be.

As one world's Albus Dumbledore was looking at dismay to the sight of many of his puffing gadgets meltdown and broken shards, another world's Dumbledore was reading an unusual request.

 _Respected Headmaster,_

 _My name is Aron Runic, I am Fifteen years old and I would like to request…..._

* * *

 **Next Chapter : Skirmishes**

 **AN**

 **Well what do you think about the chapter? Is it good? Is it bad? Let me know through PM or review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters other than those that I create. They belong to J K Rowling. Any and All references I use in this fic from different animes belong to their respective creators.**

 **AN**

 **Same warnings as said in the first chapter applies to all the other chapters, including this one.**

 **I got a Beta now kyrinfireheart84, so check out the first chapter which has been beta-ed by him. This hasn't been beta-ed yet as I only finished it. I thought you guys would like to read it since it's been some time that I have uploaded anything. Hopefully I will be able to put the beta-ed one soon.**

 **So enjoy the new chapter. Read and Review please.**

 **AN**

 **Chapter 2 : Skirmishes**

The days following after Harry settled down in his new home, revolved around scouting and sketching out the village of Duskcreak. Harry used his invisibility cloak to wander around the village without anyone being any wiser. The village was shaped in a 'L' shape with an 'U' attached to its lower end corner. The longer end of the 'L' shape came out towards the forest of Marrowwood, with a small trail that lead into the said forest and one which would end up in Harry's property, which he has named 'MistyPeak', due to its higher elevation than the village as well as due to the mist barrier he created that surrounds the clearing. In the centre of the 'U' shape of the village, was a fountain with the sculpture of Helga Hufflepuff, if the Hufflepuff sigil and the belief of the residents is taken as fact. There are twenty three houses that host magical families in the village as well as an apothecary, a grocery, a small clinic and a library along with later four being situated in a semicircle around the fountain. The twenty three families in the village are the Moon, Mackinnon, Debonair, Jones, Groover, Hummington, Proudfoot, Vance, Pikes, Manderson, Ketchs, Heaston, Underhills, Dunbar, Diggle, Connington, Carols, Turpin, Brocklehurst, Davies, Rossetts, Gilden and Abbot. Their placing starts from the long end of 'L' and continue towards the outer end of 'U' in the respective order. Among them, the Ketchs, Pikes, Heaston and Carols are squib families, who run the stores and had contact with the non-magical world for getting food and other supplies for their village. The clinic was run by an elderly witch named Miranda Gilden, her apprentice Fay Moon and a young witch Melissa Turpin.

Surprisingly everyone gets on well with everyone else, which seems to be an oddity considering the ongoing tensions on blood purity and Pureblood supremacy encompassing the magical Britain by the Dark Lord, but then again the war hasn't started in earnest, only minor disappearances and dark mutterings have been happening as up to now. Harry was sure that either the state of things won't stand the same or soon an attack from the darker faction shall come upon this village, which gave him enough incentives for doing what he planned to do. After scouting out the village during the whole morning, Harry retired to his home, so that he can make preparations for his excursion in the night. Harry was back again in the dead of night under disillusion charm along with sound and smell masking charms as he made his way towards the most centric location relatively to the village. Harry has brought along with him a four by four foot granite cube block, to be used as the ward anchor or stone for the marauder style map he has created for the village. The map was severely lacking when compared to the original as Harry hasn't still unravelled all of its mysteries, his father and co may have been lazy bums who played around most of the time but their brilliance was unmatched, the map itself is proof of their ingenuity and skill. His map unlike the Marauders Map, showed the villagers as blue dots, showing himself as a violet dot and anyone or anything else as red dots. With his current ward anchoring, the ward will only be able to add the presence of those who are currently in the village at the time of it being erected. Even then there won't be any names that is attached to the dots, which while limiting in use was enough for Harry in monitoring the whole of village. The Map outlines the village and is limited to a circular boundary centred from the ward stone, the buildings in the village showing up as rectangular blocks with their respective names. The boundary was 11 feet away in the longest point which is the side of the long end of 'L' and 3 feet away from the shortest point which is the bending of the 'U' shape. Harry has also added a quarter mile wide proximity ward to the ward stone, which is tied to him so he can get an estimation when and how many apparate in and out of the village. And considering the fact that the residents use floo for travelling would indicate that whoever that apparate in wouldn't be a long term resident of the village in any case.

It was a week later that Harry found someone apparating into the village. In trying to find out who it was, he learned that the person was Edward Bones, the current Bones patriarch who was visiting his friend William Abbot the current Abbot patriarch. This also lead him to learn that the Bones Manor is situated close to the village only some miles away from the village in a place called the Brewery. Harry recalled that Susan Bones who was his yearmate in Hufflepuff house was related to Edward Bones and so would be the head of DMLE Amelia Bones from his world, if things are somewhat same in this world that is. Harry didn't stick around after finding out about the new presence in the village.

* * *

Harry has successfully repaired the small orchard behind his house, now sporting sprouts of Tomato, Cabbage, Cauliflower and Peas, he was satisfied with his work. Years working as a gardner and doing all other menial jobs for the Dursleys, had given him an insight into household maintenance and the subsequent appreciation for the small but rewarding things. While he hated working for the Dursleys, Harry was glad to be independent when it came to such things. His preparations and the odds and ends complete, all Harry had to look forward was the reply to his letter from the Headmaster Dumbledore, which came nearly two weeks after his letter was sent. With a sigh, Harry prepared to meet the Old fox. Whether he be good or not, Harry was sure that Dumbledore will always have a sharp mind no matter the world he may ends up in.

* * *

On the morning of July 25, 1974, Harry apparated to Diagon Alley and from there he took the Knight Bus to reach Hogsmeade in order to make his way to the Hogwarts castle. Harry wore simple black pants, a black T-shirt along with a dark blue hoodie and black boots. His attire drew some attention from the residents of Hogsmeade as Harry made his trek towards the Castle. To Harry's surprise and delight, he was met with none other than Hagrid to let him in and guide to the Headmasters office. In the short time that was used to reach the office, Harry was able to once again become friends with the gentle half-giant. Hagrid was one of the few people he missed from his old world. So as a result, the apprehension Harry had regarding the meeting of this world's Dumbledore melted away in the presence of Hagrid.

Walking through the halls of the Hogwarts Castle brought back a sense of familiarity, yet at the same time he could feel that the castle was different. There seem to be more magic coursing through the castle, its wards stronger and somehow the castle itself felt younger. Harry couldn't put a finger on what was making him feel these things as he hadn't felt such things in his own world and time. Putting the problem to the back of his mind, Harry continued to drink in the castle interior. Observing the many suits of armors, the magical painting, the moving staircases, Harry felt a pang of grief, for a brief moment, he saw the shadows of his and Hermione's younger self walking through the staircase towards the library. Shaking himself of the gloomy thoughts that invaded his head, he resolved himself to look towards the future than get stuck in the past.

All too soon they reached the Gargoyle statue that guards the Headmasters office. "Lemon Drops", Hagrid said the password and soon the revolving stairways took them up. "Enter, Hagrid", came the wizened old sound of the Headmaster as he bid them entry even before Hagrid knocked on the door. Entering the room, Harry looked around, sporting some similarities but found it to be more different than the one in his world. The perch of Fawkes the phoenix was still there, as well as the said phoenix, so was the cabins containing the many magical tomes and the sorting hat atop the shelf, however the similarities ended there. His office was adorned with many magical artifacts, a flickering light in a glass tube, an animated chart of something, and many many more, none of which was recognizable to Harry either in passing or through any of his readings. "Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here", Dumbledore bid Hagrid to leave as he studied the newcomer. Hagrid quickly left saying his farewells to both Harry and Dumbledore.

Both Harry and Dumbledore studied each other with barely restrained curiosity. Dumbledore looked at the fairly good looking, well built teenager in front of him, noticing the boy's darker hair and the unusual violet eyes. The boy, Aron Runic, held himself well, there was no slouching but he could detect that there was no pureblood training in his posture as he held himself more battle ready than the posturing of pureblood scions. And this made the Headmaster wonder what or who trained him in the art of combat. The boy's on scrutiny of him also left an impression of him, all the more the headmaster was waiting for his companion, Fawkes's, opinion of the boy, which he received in the way of said bird greeting the newcomer. Harry for his part was able to pick up that this headmaster was more cheerful and not burdened by the loss of his many students, at the same time he could feel the presence that left so many in awe of the capabilities of the one who defeated Grindelwald. Truly Harry felt that he was in front of a titan than an old magical school head. Both were broken out of their self imposed task of evaluation by the soft, yet uplifting trills of Fawkes, which made Harry bow to the phoenix in greeting. Somehow Fawkes seemed oddly satisfied with that response.

"Please take a seat Mr. Runic. I was surprised to receive a letter asking for acceptance this late especially when it is for entering into the fifth year rather than first year. Can you elaborate on the reasons for your seeking education here?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice.

Taking the offered seat, Harry began to explain, "I was home tutored as my parents died when I was young and it made me travel alongside my grandparent, Charles Runic, as he is a magical archaeologist. Because of the constant moving around, I wasn't able to attend any of the other magical schools as well. Now that it is time for me to take OWLs and in order to further study about magic after OWLs, grandfather felt it was better to do it while studying in a school rather than what we have been doing until now. The reason for choosing Hogwarts over Beauxbaton or Durmstrang, besides Hogwarts being considered the best, is that we have a home here in Britain, so both me and grandpa can meet each other during the breaks over the course year as well as during the time when the school year ends and it also gives me a permanent place to have."

Dumbledore hummed to himself, the stated reasons where valid and he doesn't have anything against someone joining the school rather he welcomed the opportunity. Rising from his seat, the headmaster took the sorting hat from the top of the shelf, while explaining its significance to the teen, "Well there are no problems with you joining and since you are here, let's get you sorted into a house. This here is the sorting hat and upon placing it on your head, it will sort you according to your characteristics. So shall we?" After receiving Harry's consent, the sorting hat was placed upon his head, upon which a voice sounded in Harry's mind.

" _Mhm, difficult very difficult",_

" _Hello Hat, how are you doing?"_

" _Oh, a dimensional traveller. Now that's something you don't get to meet everyday."_ , the Hat replied cheerfully before turning sombre, _"There wasn't anything left for you back there, wasn't there ? Well no matter you are here and thus can start a new life here"_

" _Thank you, I would be grateful if you could keep what you see to yourself"_

" _No worries young man, your secrets are safe with me. A piece of advice before we part ways. I don't know why the Dumbledore of your world was such a disturbing individual"_ Harry snorted at that but kept quiet as the hat continued, _"But I can assure you this world's one is not so twisted, a barmy old man sure. Cruel, Malicious.. he is not. And you already have realised that people may be different than how they were in your world, keep it in your mind at all times. Well I can clearly see your thirst for knowledge and the wisdom gained through your life, so I agree with my counterpart, you will do well in_ RAVENCLAW"

Dumbledore was delighted, a small part of him excited as to the future accomplishment of the teen, he could feel that the boy was more than what meets the eye.

"Congratulations, I am sure you will do fine in Ravenclaw. Now shall we discuss the subjects you are going to take, I have the list of materials you might require according to your options." With that both Harry and Dumbledore dwelled into Harry's educational needs.

* * *

The next day Harry decided to get his shopping for school supplies over with. Standing once more in front of the quietly parting bricks, Harry held his breath. This was a new beginning, Harry closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he visited the alley with Hagrid. Softly letting out a breath, Harry opened his eyes to once more feast his sights on the bustling magical alley. Harry could make out the usual hubbubs, Slug and Jiggers apothecary, the Magical Menagerie, the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Flourish & Blotts, Gambol and Japes, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Ollivanders. Harry also saw Knockturn Alley as well as Borgin & Burkes, he kept far away from it as he made his way through the different shops completing his shopping list. Walking along the crowd, Harry realized how much the war has affected his own world, he could see more magicals than in his world and from the looks of it, the war hasn't yet taken an effect on the populace. The atmosphere around him slowly made Harry realise the fact that yes he is in a new place with no one knowing who he is and now he could start living the way he wanted for the first time in his life, without the interference from anyone. Gradually Harry became a part of the crowd as he completed his shopping and then he stopped by the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and once again, for him, making acquaintance with the much younger bartender Tom, who it seems to have all of his teeth unlike in his world. Harry smiled along with the ruckus in the pub as the day finally came to an end.

* * *

Harry was trying to maintain his calm as anxiety and apprehension rose as the waiting was getting to him. It has been two days since someone apparated to the outskirts of DuskCreak, alerting him via the proximity ward. Harry at first thought it was Edward Bones again, but the timing of the arrival seemed off as it was close to midnight and he was somewhat sure that the Bones patriarch would use the floo when coming from his own manor and apparated only when he was outside his own Manor. Harry therefore opted to observe the red dot that showed up on his map. The dot seemed to move very slowly around the village border, stopping at some houses, seemingly in random, but to Harry it was obvious they were somehow marking targets as of the six houses they stopped by for their journey, four belonged to the squib families. The dot disapparated after two and a half hours of loitering. Harry soon started planning for the inevitable death eater raid that was coming and now it's been two days since the scout came and went, and Harry was getting jittery from all the waiting. He had no clue how his plan will go as he didn't know how many will participate in the attack, whether any of the residents have any skills in combat and most importantly he didn't have any idea regarding how the Aurors and the Order of the phoenix will react. The existence of the Order is still not clear to him as he had only read articles about them from his world, about the mysterious group led by Albus Dumbledore against the Dark Lord. He couldn't alert the village as there hasn't been any information regarding any previous attacks and Harry himself wanted to keep a low profile as much was possible.

Harry favored stealth over open conflict and flashy duels as he didn't like taking unnecessary risks. Harry has set up a masking ward in a perimeter of five foot just inside the outer edges of the Marrowwood forest, where he was able to keep a close eye on the village. Harry usually came at 9:00 pm and left at 6:00 am, and the improper sleeping routine was also adding to his nerves. The usual modus operandi of the death eaters was to strike at midnight, at least that was how it was in his old world from what he read from records that detailed the events. Now on this third day of his stakeout, Harry thought that today would be a miss too, although he felt he maybe wrong. After the passing of two days, Harry thought that the one who he noted on the map might have been there for some other purpose than being a prelude to a Death Eater raid. Even then Harry's gut instinct was telling him to be on alert and his gut has never failed him before.

Today was a full moon and the pale moonlight gave the forest and the village below an ethereal glow, there was an unnatural calm, _'like just before a storm'_ , Harry thought. Moving by his instinct, Harry started preparing for the inevitable arrival of the death eaters. 'Nebula Obtentus', Harry whispered a spell, which creates a magical fog that covers as little or large an area as the caster wishes. Harry started casting the spell in order to cover the entire village from the forest edge upto the end of ward line at the opposite end of the village. This would make it so that anyone who comes for attack will be impaired visually and it will hide Harry's involvement and the commotion that will occur when he starts taking the Death Eaters out. Soon the fog covered the village and its surroundings and Harry kept a vigilant watch using his map. Midnight was announced by the near silent pops of apparition as multiple magicals arrived, the proximity ward alerted Harry and he confirmed their numbers via the map. A total of 15 assailants, all currently at the outer edges of the village close together and it looks like the fog has them stumped.

Harry started forming six hounds from the earth, six being his current limit, adding some magical resistance charms to their body while giving their mouth and eyes an unnatural pale green glowing light, similar to the killing curse, all of them having the appearance of the grim. Harry was going to use the wizarding world's superstition to create some confusion and panic among the death eaters. Harry quickly disillusioned himself and followed after giving the grims their targets. The grims would strike those at the outer edge of the small circle that the enemy has created by gathering together and Harry would strike fast when the panic sets in. The whole process of creating grims and getting closer to enemies where enough for the death eaters to create the dark mark across the sky and getting in position to unleash there terror. Obviously none of them hasn't realised the fact that the fog obstructed anyone from viewing the sky thus reducing the terror factor.

* * *

For Fay Moon, the night was a peaceful one as any other until her world was shattered by the loud booms of explosion and the shock waves that came after the sound. Fay was startled into a shocked stupor only for a moment before her own cries of terror joined those around the village. Her door was suddenly pushed open by her mother who quickly ushered her along with her younger brother of eleven towards where her father was. In the shock induced stillness, Fay only heard the mention of Death Eaters, the Carols, Squib families and the opposite end before another explosion shook the place. Her brother clung to their mother and her mother was trying to shake Fay out of her panic, she slapped her daughter with enough force to get her out of her panic. Just as Fay regained her senses, it was invaded by bright lights, screams of terror and chilling howls from the outside. Using the window to look outside, she got a glimpse of white shining skull masked silhouettes being attacked by some sort of quadrupled animals, she couldn't see better as the whole village was surrounded by fog. Before her mother dragged her away from the window, she saw another silhouette in dark moving about the chaos with occasional light show and later Fay, her friends and the whole village who saw the shadow would think of it as a trick of light until some time has passed and certain rumors of a stranger starts circulating.

* * *

Harry cursed as the death eaters started firing exploding hexes towards the building, he quickly got in position without alerting the enemies and hoped the house wards will hold until his own attack commenced. Harry didn't have to wait long as his grims started their prawl, on his orders just as another explosion went up, the arrival of the grims and the subsequent loss of three of their numbers didn't go unnoticed as the glowing green lights and the chilling howls the grims produced was enough for diverting their attention from blasting the buildings. The grims mainly knocked out the assailants by pouncing and hitting their heads. Harry quickly capitalized on the panic as he started using 'Attono', a blueish white spell of his own creation, modified from the 'stupefy' spell and a lightning attributed one, that stuns the target, the spell's effect was only reversible by the caster itself. The spell will wear off by itself after about two, two and a half hours. He got two enemies before having to duck down and slink back into the shadows as the death eaters quickly became aware of a human enemy presence. Harry thought that his entry have probably alerted them of the human element behind the grims attack and reduced the effect of the grims. _'So five down ten to go'_ , Harry mentally counted as he started to move around the side of the houses while crouching down. He saw a group of five death eaters forming a defensive pattern, using a high powered 'lumos' spell, where Harry willed the light ball to appear just in front of their eyes, he quickly took them out before moving back into the shadows of another building. Over the years, Harry has experimented with every spell he has learned at Hogwarts to know there ins and outs, their arithmetic composition, the important wand motions that affect the spell and so much more that makes a spell tick. The 'lumos' while being the most basic and most underrated one of all the spells, was the one Harry experimented with the most. He has been able to modify the charm in many variety of ways like making the light sphere appear at a desired distance instead of at the tip of his wand, making the light ball stay in air and follow him, cast it about like a disc throw and more. Harry cursed as a bombardment hit too close to where he was and quickly moved away from the position he was thrown of to, his disillusion charm has faded the moment he engaged in combat. Harry knew he was not yet good enough to take on more than two opponents at the same time. Sure he has knowledge, but he lacked experience and practice. most of his time was spent experimenting on magic and coming up with the space-time ritual that he used to come to this world. Harry made a mental command to his remaining four grims to attack and split the remaining five death eaters. The Death Eaters have already destroyed two of the six grims he created. Quickly taking a look at the map from the reprieve from the assault provided by his grims attack on the enemy, Harry pinpointed the enemy location and waited for his grims to occupy the enemies full attention. The moment he heard cursing from the enemy, Harry quickly followed suit into the spell fire, it seems using the sense enhancing spell was good. Harry ducked and weaved between spell fire as he took one more enemy from the death eaters group, his grims has taken out another one before being completely destroyed. Just before another of Harry's attack connected, the death eaters portkeyed out of the village. Judging by the blue flashes all around the village, Harry realised his mistake of not putting up an anti-portkey ward as all the death eaters, even the fallen ones were portkeyed out. Harry was drained, the whole thing while lasted only about less than half an hour was nerve wracking and it was his first time taking part in such a large scale battle. The fog he has casted has already started to thin out and disappear. Taking his invisibility cloak out, Harry made his way out of the village and back to his home. Harry would only become aware of the injuries he sustained when he woke up in the morning from where he sprawled out on the porch, after he reached his home.

* * *

Amelia Bones, the soon to be fifth year student of Hogwarts as well as the newly appointed prefect walked into the living room of the Bones Manor hearing her younger brother, Edgar Bones, who is a fourth year, reading the Daily Prophet aloud to the audience that consisted of her family and one William Abbot, the patriarch of Abbot family.

"'Dark Mark Appears! Sign of Terror or Freedom?' 'The Grims of MarrowWood Forest, Fantasy or Folly?', it looks like yesterday was the day of outbreak for madness. Death Eater? Grims? Where do they cook up these things from"

"You know that Daily Prophet speaks 50 percent lies, 30 percent embellishment, 15 percent Ministry agendas and only about 5 percent is true in their stories Edgar", said Allen Bones who was the oldest sibling and a seventh year student at Hogwarts.

"I know Allen, but seriously they got to have some limit to them, don't they?"

"Well, not all of it is lies Edgar. The grim part and the Death Eater part or whatever the group that attacked us last night are calling themselves are true."

"I assume that is why you are here then William?", her father Edward asked while her mother Aurelia Bones nee Pinegrew listened closely.

"What is this about father?" Amelia made her presence know as she sat down next to her brothers.

"It seems there have been an attack in DuskCreak village last night and William here was about to tell us about the details regarding it", Edward said while prompting William to explain what happened.

"It happened around midnight, none of the villagers noticed the arrival of attackers. We only became aware after they started bombarding the Carol's house. Luckily the attackers themselves came under attack from a third party before they could continue with their bombarding", William stopped as if to increase the mysticism.

"Don't stop, who attacked who? What happened?" Edgar the ever impatient bombarded the older man with questions. With a chuckle William continued, "The ones who attacked the village are the so called Death Eaters, though there hasn't been any confirmation about the identity of the group nor their supposed name. And there was a Dark Mark in the sky and it still hasn't dissipated yet. As for the third party who attacked the Death Eaters, it appears to be a grim or rather a group of grims. Again we are not sure as the village was surrounded in fog and all we could see was green glowing eyes and shadows of some quadrupled animals. The whole thing was concluded in about an hour and the fog cleared after some half an hour after evrything became calm. We searched and other than some blood, scattered earth and spell fire residue, nothing else was found. No grim, no Death Eater. It seems everything has gone up like smoke in the wind"

The entire Bones family was captivated with the retelling of the event, Edward himself was more pensive than curious.

"It seems things are not going to be peaceful anymore." Edward muttered.

"I wonder if there are actual grims in the MarrowWood forest. What do you reckon Allen? Shall we go take a look?"

"Alright now, there will be no fooling around Edgar, Allen. Amelia take your brothers and finish shopping for school supplies. Your new school year will be starting soon. And forget about these matters, you only need to concentrate on your studies."

' _Well that seems to be the end of Edgar's badgering, I wonder what's happening out there?'_ Amelia mused as she along with her brothers left the room for the grownups.

* * *

Harry could still feel the stiffness in his shoulder and ribs, even though it has been a month since the attack on the village, the injuries he suffered hasn't been completely healed yet. While knowing some healing spells, Harry was nowhere near level of being a medic. The small bruises and cuts have already been cleaned and cured in about a week after the attack. Only his shoulder and ribs had a soreness to them. Harry remembered being thrown about like a ragdoll when a bombarding hex landed near where he was hiding during the battle, and he believed the injuries to the shoulder and ribs came from that. Harry decided to visit the matron of Hogwarts Hospital wing to get himself checked out rather than keeping it to himself. He wasn't comfortable enough to visit 's lest they start needling into his business, but going to Madam Pomfrey was fine with him.

Harry was currently boarding the Hogwarts Express as today was September 1, 1974. His school year in this world was starting and Harry wanted to find a lone cabin for the ride as he was not ready to socialize with other students yet. As Harry was moving from one compartment to the next, he heard a commotion up ahead. It seems some upper years are bullying some kids.

"Well, well, look here guys. A couple of mudbloods who think they belong in our world. It looks like if we don't teach them there place they will never learn", a burly teen stated pointing his wand while grinning like a lunatic.

Harry subtly send a tongue twister and a tripping hex towards the group of bullies. When the burly teen started to cast a spell, instead of spell incantation, a bunch of gibberish came out of his mouth. Just as the group panicked as all of them started speaking gibberish,an authoritative voice ranged from the other end of the compartment

"Lestrange, Malfoy, what are you doing to those third year students?".

The group of bullies turned around to look at the one who yelled at them and the tripping hex came to effect as they fell down, much to the amusement of those around them. They started saying gibberish again as they got up, it was Amelia Bones who yelled earlier and she cancelled the hex on them with a finite as she got near them.

"Leave now before I let the professors know about what happened here" Amelia said to them icily. The goons left with a heated glare while the third years thanked the prefect as they too quickly moved away from there. Amelia turned to the other end to know who cast the spell, but there wasn't anyone there. Harry had already cast a disillusion on himself and left the compartment as everyone was sorting themselves out. Harry thought that no one saw what he did, but unfortunately or fortunately, three pairs of eyes saw the whole thing, one brown, one blue and one purple, as they looked at the faint shimmer of Harry's outline as he made his way across and out of the compartment.

* * *

The blowing whistle and the announcement woke Harry up as the train reached the Hogsmeade station. Shaking himself out of the sleepiness, Harry got out of the train and looked towards the direction of the castle. Only one thought came to his mind as he saw the students moving around towards the castle, _'Time to face the music'_ and with a sigh and a shake of his head, Harry joined the moving crowd as well.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Ah Ye Old days of Norm**

 **AN**

 **Well what do you think about the chapter? Is it good? Is it bad? Let me know through PM or review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters other than those that I create. They belong to J K Rowling. Any and All references I use in this fic from different animes belong to their respective creators.**

 **AN**

 **Same warnings as stated in first chapter**

 **Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **AN**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Ah Ye Old days of Norm**

"Hey, did you went to the Falcon - Cannons match? The Falcons trounced the Cannons"

"I went on a hunting trip with my pops and his friend Old McDuffy"

"Check out that Hufflepuff, damn she's hot"

"Did Michael Stauch just check me out? I am going to curse the shit out of him"

Harry was currently sitting close to the middle of the Ravenclaw table from the end that is nearer to the Great Hall doors and he was regretting every moment of it. Everyone was catching up with those around them, with a mix of the usual teenage drama and other assorted dramas carried across the great hall.

' _Get it over with, where's the firsties? Damn I hate crowds'_ Harry silently cursed in his mind as he sat like a stone statue, solitary in a field of animated teenagers.

"Excuse me", a polite but dreamy voice said next to Harry as someone sat down near him. With a sideways glance, Harry recognized the identity of the person who the odd voice belonged to.

"Xenophilius Lovegood, Pardon but I don't recognize you?"

Shaking the offered hand, Harry replied, "Aron Runic. Transfer student. I am in fifth year", in short clipped tone.

"Xeno who's the new block?", before Xenophilius could give a reply to Harry another voice cut in as three more Ravenclaws took the seat opposite Harry.

"Maggie Flintlock, Fay Moon, Stacey Debonair meet Aron Runic, new transfer student and he is in our year"

"Oh a new student. I didn't know you could join Hogwarts other than through receiving the letter when you were an eleven year old, as a firstie", the one introduced as Maggie Flintlock, who asked Xenophilius earlier cutting into their conversation, replied with a smile and a nod in greeting towards Harry.

Harry carefully observed the teens as he gave a polite nod towards each of them in return. Maggie had dirty blonde shoulder length hair, a nearly five foot six inch height, baby blue eyes, sharp nose and plump lips. Fay Moon was on the lithe side with brown shoulder length hair, slightly smaller in height than Maggie, brown eyes, small nose and smiley lips. Stacey Debonair can be called a reserved beauty as she had long straight black hair that reached her waist, same height as Maggie, amber colored eyes, button nose and a full lips and one could see the near hourglass figure under her robes. And lastly, Xenophilius had the same pale blond hair as his daughter Luna, with wide silver eyes and a lean build.

"Nice to meet you Aron, as you can see including you there are only five Ravens in the fifth year. The other houses have more students in the same year though. So, ah, where did you go to before coming to Hogwarts?" Maggie fired away as soon as she settled down in her seat. Harry could guess that she is very outgoing from just this interaction alone.

"I didn't go to any of the other magical schools. I was home-tutored, since I was travelling with my grandfather most of the time."

"Look the firsties are here", Fay pointed out to the incoming first year students, for which Harry was grateful as it got him out of that particular conversation.

'Finally' Harry thought with a grumble as he looked at the first year students being led into the hall for their sorting. Harry could see that there are more students for sorting than there were during his time, it was a visible reminder for Harry about the effects of war. Students settled down as the sorting was being done, Professor McGonagall called out the names of the students to be sorted after the customary opening song from the Sorting Hat. Dumbledore soon stood up, introducing the new DADA professor Dirck Cornwall, a retired Auror and then the feast commenced and students as well as teachers filled their bellies. After conducting some small talks with his year mates, Harry along with the rest of the students found their way to bed as everyone was tired from the journey. Harry embraced the blissful sleep that called to him just as soon as his head hit the pillow, and decided to worry about his plans for later, after the coming week was over.

* * *

While Harry was sound asleep, some were eagerly having a discussion about the new addition to their Hogwarts year.

Three ravens were having an animated conversation in Stacey Debonair's room.

"Finally a hot treat just for us, the gods have answered my pleas", said Maggie dramatically.

"He is a person you know, not some piece of food" stated Stacey calmly.

"Oh please, I saw you checking out his bum as we were walking back to the tower", pointed out Fay making Stacey blush.

"Ha ha... can't blame her", laughed Maggie and licking her lips exaggeratedly, she continued, "And what a bum it was."

A pillow hit Maggie's face and further conversation was cut off as the discussion turned into a pillow fight.

In the dungeons of Hogwarts, a sheen of light could be seen coming from the small cracks under the door of a Slytherin girl's dormitory.

"So...the new guy is a Raven", Bellatrix, a black haired, five foot six inches tall, grey eyed girl who is in fifth year said, piquing the interest of both her sisters as they got ready to sleep.

"New Guy, Bella? he took care of Rudolphous and his cronies like it was nothing. More so when you consider he did it silently and left the scene under disillusionment, which is a sixth year spell for your information, doing it in the same way - Silently. New guy doesn't just do him justice", countered Andromeda, the twin of Bellatrix, who had brown hair and caramel colored eyes and same height as her twin, in a passionate voice.

"He is hot to boot too Andy", giggled Narcissa, the fourth year and youngest of the siblings, she had blonde hair that cascaded like waterfall and bright blue eyes, standing at five foot five.

"That too", smiled Bella mischievously before all three fell into a fit of giggles and laughter.

"Well we can consider he is at least in fourth year or above if not in our year as he sat with the fifth year ravens.", said Bella regaining her control of her laughter.

"How sure are you?" asked Narcissa turning towards Bella, but it was Andy who replied, "Well Cissy, considering his rather familiarity with magic usage he wouldn't be anything below third year and judging by his appearance he should be at least a fourth year or above. He wouldn't be a seventh year student though."

"And why is that?", this time Bella answered to Cissy's question, "Because if he was a seventh year student, he wouldn't have joined Hogwarts now, considering he would have already learned everything up to what he needs for taking NEWTS. If someone is joining in regards to preparing for NEWTS, they will naturally be in sixth year instead of seventh year as otherwise it would be a waste of time. We know he just joined since we have not seen him before all these years, especially considering how good he is in magic. If he wanted to do the NEWTS, he would join in the sixth year as opposed to the seventh if taking NEWTS is indeed his goal. I think he is here most probably to get ready to take the exams, either OWLS or NEWTS or both."

"Good point"

"Alright it's getting late, let's get to bed we have classes tomorrow", prompted Andromeda.

* * *

Harry woke up at 5.30 and made his way to the Room of Requirement, which he had found out in his third year of Hogwarts, in his old world, with the help of Dobby, the house-elf, it has become his sanctuary ever since its discovery. Reaching the RoR, Harry changed it into a track field, soon he started with his normal exercises for the day. After finishing up his morning exercise routines, Harry was back in his dorm by 6.45, where he greeted an awake Xenophilius, who was getting ready himself for the day. Making his way to the great hall, after taking a shower, Harry realized that the Ravens of this world and time where just as much of a morning people like how it was in his own world. Even those who didn't like getting up early, joined their housemates in this morning practice. The similar atmosphere to his old world, relaxed Harry as he sat along with his housemates enjoying breakfast, while he waited for his diminutive Head of House, Professor Flitwick, to come by and hand over their schedules. Flitwick soon came by with the schedules and got a promise from Harry to meet and get to know each other during the weekend. Harry's schedule contained the normal courses plus his chosen electives Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Xenophilius or Xeno, as he insisted on calling him by the short form, has Care of Magical Creatures instead of Arithmancy, while the girls had the same schedule as him. Harry was planning to learn Care of Magical Creatures from professor Kettleburn, who is the CoMC professor, by making a deal with him to work with the teacher on selected weekends so as to not have a clash with his normal schedule. Harry already had made some foray into the world of Divination and he intended to continue his studies on his own as was his norm. Muggle Studies was a subject he didn't care for since he knew he was far ahead of anyone at this point in time.

The first class of the day was with his head of house, professor Flitwick, where they started on summoning charms, 'accio', and later moving on to, 'aguamenti', the water summoning charm. The class was shared with Hufflepuff house. While Harry knew both spells and was proficient at it, he still listened to the lecture and only tried to learn more about the said spells after showing his said proficiency to the professor. Harry knew that every spell has its own unique knowledge and depth, that far surpasses just being able to do it, just like the 'lumos' charm that he has experimented with. 'A lifetime to learn a spell', a quote from Archibald Gothete, the famous charm master of the sixteenth century, was the main driving factor behind Harry's determination in doing so. The book gave detailed notes on how a spell varies according to the power used, variations in incantations, wand movements etc. along with that, it also discussed the ways in which one can alter the spell results, as well as how a spell can be used in two extremely opposite scenarios. Although the examples in the book were limited, the book has shaped Harry's approach to magic heavily. Since reading the book, Harry has experimented with each and every spell he has learned, trying to find out as much as he can about them as well as their variations and various uses. So as is his norm, Harry used the rest of the class time to break down the spells being taught with the help of Arithmancy and work out as much as he can about them.

The next class of the day was Transfiguration, taught by the stern yet kind professor McGonagall. The class, shared with Slytherin house, was centered on theory of the spells that they will be focusing on this year, which is the inanimate to animate transfiguration. The transfiguration itself is a tricky one as it not only include the size consideration, power ratio required, but also demands the knowledge of the animate which the inanimate object is to be transformed into, mainly about how it should behave, its muscle movements etc. Those who master the spell can transfigure up a panther made up of marble, while it still acts and breaths just like any living panther. While it may sound like partial transfiguration, it is vastly different from the partial transfiguration that students make when they start learning the spell. Harry has trained a lot with it and he still isn't to that level yet. The main difference between the partially transfigured ones and the master level work can be seen from its execution, the partial transfigured ones are restricted in their movement and coordination because they still have the same base and properties as the material from which it was transfigured, like a cat made out of wood or marble, depending on the inanimate material, making it almost similar to animation charm rather than transfiguration. Again it is not similar in any way to animation charm as one is simple animation while the other, the partial transfiguration, creates a wooden or other material animate but with the base inanimate properties from which it was transfigured. The master work on the other hand makes a creature that is made up of said material without any of the drawbacks as seen in the animated works or partial transfiguration, as it contains a level of detail that is simply extraordinary. The spell when done correctly produces a living breathing animal, but a master transfiguration can produce an animal made of marble or other material that is living and breathing, where the muscle tissues are made up of said materials. This type may seem inferior as said material is either more heavier or lighter than the original body thus making it uncoordinated. But that's where magic and the skill of a master shines through, removing such drawbacks. This is very handy spell to know especially in battles where you need crowd control, or provide a distraction, more so if it is the superior transfiguration as it makes it more durable to attacks. While already knowing the spell and its uses, the class did help Harry in figuring out some clues as in how to perfect it further. While Harry concentrated on the class, he didn't realize two pair of eyes sneaking glances at him from the Slytherin side all throughout the session. The class was followed by lunch break and Harry had one more class before the day ended.

* * *

"So, his name is Aron Runic and he is in our year", Bella started the conversation.

"I haven't heard of any Runics, do you?", asked Andy as they went to the great hall to have lunch.

"No I have not. We should send a mail to grandpa Arcturus and ask him if he know of anyone" Bella said twirling her wand in her hand as she walked along with Andy.

"Might as well, since he asked us to send him one if anything out of the norm happened at Hogwarts and this could be counted as one", Bella nodded hearing Andy's reply.

* * *

Arithmancy class of professor Goodshow was much similar to his future (or is it the past?) class of Professor Vector. Both quickly went through the previous course work and moved straight to the new one. Arithmancy was a play with numbers in Harry's humble opinion. In the last two years of his Arithmancy class, Harry learned mainly the properties of the numbers from 1 to 9, how it is associated with names, finding both soul number and face number of said names and later how it is involved in the various incantations of the spells used from first year up wards. This time the play with numbers was about how it relates to the various wand movements. The professor started out with the simplest spell, similar to how it was done by professor Vector in his last year, 'lumos'. The 'lumos' spell can be considered the most basic of spell, as it only have one point in the arithmancy chart. One only has to point the wand and say the spell for gaining result, thus making it have a single wand movement or none as is the usual argument. In a nutshell the class was about counting of how many points you make during the wand movement of a spell, any count that goes above 9 is summed up to a single digit between 1 and 9, and is then associated with the properties listed out for each number. Almost similar to how it was with names and incantation but tricky in cases where the wand movement starts and ends at the same place, if so it is considered as one instead of two wand movements. Like last year, this time also the students have to work their way up from their first year spells to their current year spells. Harry knew this was prelude to how they will be modifying and creating their own spells for the NEWTs year. It can also be of help in creating chain spells, which Harry intends to do so in the coming days.

The classes for the day ended on that note, with copious amount of workload given out like free candies on the first day itself. Harry had to listen to the constant complaints doled out by Maggie throughout the dinner and the way back to the tower, about the course load. Thankfully he was able to excuse himself to escape to the sanctuary of his room. The next day Harry had Ancient Runes, Herbology and Potions.

Professor Bonnavive taught the Ancient Runes class and like its name the professor looked just as ancient. Her silvery grey hair done in a bun as well as her old fashioned robes made professor Bonnavive look as if she was from the victorian era. Harry quickly learned not to underestimate her old age, as she was crisp, precise and energetic throughout the class. After reviewing the various runes studied so far, Gaelic, Egyptian, Celtic, this year students will start to create small ward schemes containing three or five set of runes in a scheme set as well as some runic belts that can be used for specific purposes, for example a belt that have calming property or something similar. Most of the class though was spent making sure everyone understood the dangers of meddling with runes and how they are not to do any rune work without supervision. Harry had to agree with the professor, as he had hands on experience on blotching up the work, as he once did burn through an entire pelt trying to create a cloak with warming properties. Lucky for him he didn't blow it up.

Herbology with professor Sprout was much more relaxed than any other classes, as usual Harry would say, even though they were going to be working on particularly dangerous plants from fifth year onwards. The class was shared with Hufflepuffs once again, Harry being the odd one was able to work on his own during the class as everyone else worked with their usual partners. This appealed to Harry and as a result had a very calm session. Afterwards lunch commenced and as is his norm, Harry ate less as the class after lunch was Potions.

Entering the potion class, Harry had to take a moment to shake off his surprise at the entirely new world he had stumbled upon. Snape's Potions class can be described as the picture perfect example of cold dreary dungeon. Now though standing in professor Slughorn's class it was like walking into a store, lilac curtains and green carpets, adorned the classroom with a lingering pleasant smell, Harry had to double check to make sure that he was indeed in the Potions classroom. The professor himself was a stark contrast to Snape, as Slughorn was jovial and overly so with those he seems to favor but helpful towards all students nonetheless. The class which was on brewing the calming draught, started with the professor explaining its uses, the properties of various ingredients used in the potion making process, how it interacted with other ingredients and elements as well as showing an example of how the potion should look like after it was done brewing. For Harry it was the best potion class ever without even having to think about comparing Snape and Slughorn in the slightest.

The next day, Harry had double DADA in the morning and History after lunch. Professor Dirck Cornwall had a strict, disciplined, no-nonsense attitude throughout the entire class. The class was intermixed with both theoretical and practical sessions. Professor first went through the spells that everyone was supposed to know up to their year, making sure that everyone knows the spells via a simple casting session, where students were paired up, with one using shields or counter while the other casted at their pair and switching once the set of spells was complete. Thankfully, Ravenclaw had the class with Hufflepuffs, making the entire spell casting session strictly professional without any brawls that should be common in the Gryffindor and Slytherin classes, as it would be no matter the time period. After the first spell set, the professor dived into the two main spell of the year 'Stupefy', the stunning spell and 'Protego', the shield spell. Once again the students were paired to practice the spells after the professor covered the theory and a demonstration. Harry was impressed by the class, considering he had stuttering Quirell, Flopfart Lockhart, one good class with Remus Lupin and one mad class with Mad-Eye Moody (although it was Barty Jr. impersonating Mad-eye as Harry later found out). Harry went with the motions as he show cased just an above average spell casting while taking note of one Amelia Bones, who performed well in the class, who was head and shoulders above her peers.

The class conducted by Professor Binns or his ghost, was as usual used for self study by Harry, catching up on sleep and other activities by the rest of the student body. All throughout the class, Harry was coming up with plans for improving his combat abilities and picking apart the fight he had with the death eaters and its consequences. While he was able to come up with ideas for improvement, Harry wasn't able to do much in the area of solving his short comings and relegated the task for later when he went for training in the RoR.

The weekend soon arrived and Harry was able to meet up with professor Kettleburn about getting lessons from him in Care of Magical Creatures during the Saturdays or whenever it was possible, in turn for Harry helping out the professor with his work. The professor readily agreed to Harry's request and started on their classes right away as they moved to care for the thestral herd, with Hagrid joining them.

Soon Harry was able to settle into a rhythm of school days as he breezed through the classes. Harry was able to go ahead with his plans for improving himself two weeks after the class year started. The first thing Harry did was to create a room called 'Harry's workshop' which included a study room, workshop, living room, workout area and a combat area inside the RoR, making it easier for him to access what he wants any time he comes to the RoR just like he did in his old world. Harry procured a pensive with the help of RoR, in order to go through the battle he had with death eaters, marking out the mistakes he made, improvements he could have done in the battle and so on. The first thing Harry realised was his lack of any battle oriented spells in his repertoire, blasting hexes doesn't count much when you are in a pitched battle especially if there are allies around. Harry also couldn't come up with an answer to how much brutal he should be in a battle, should he go for the kill? or a semi-aggressive maneuver in order to catch some people as he sorely lacked in information department. He really have no clue on how to go about improving his battle prowess other than learning more spells and gaining dueling and battling experience through RoR simulations, but Harry knew it was a very limited option since real battle will be riddled with variables. Again lack of information stood out as the most glaring problem. Harry was lucky in catching wind of the death eater attack since it was near his current residence otherwise he wouldn't have had a clue on any such attack happening. Harry was sure that they have already done some raids on small muggle residence as part of training at the very least if not for their sick pleasure as he heard in rumors from his old world. Harry has gone through the newspapers before coming to this world, regardless of how different this world could turn out to be, since knowledge was power, but he was sorely disappointed at how little if any information he could glean from them. Harry needed an information network of his own, in order to know when and where Voldy's lackeys would strike, what their plans are and other such things. Brainstorming for a while, Harry wasn't able to come up with any viable solution and decided to keep working on it whenever he had time and moved on to selecting some battle oriented spells to learn and practice them with the battle dummies in the ROR.

* * *

It was during one of his habitual pursuing of looking for new books, which are outside of any curriculum related ones, that he come upon an interesting find. 'A World of Magical Automatons', was a book detailing the creation of magic powered artificial puppets used for defense of magical castles, residence etc.. The book was a copy of the original work of a late fifth century wizard named Issac Asimov. From the book, Harry learned that the wizard come up with the creation of magical automatons after witnessing a battle between the guardian terracotta puppets of Hogwarts against some Celtic invaders. Harry was very excited by the book as he thought this could be the solution to many of his problems. Many interesting and out of the world ideas began to flew through his mind as his natural curiosity and learning desire come to the forefront. Few minutes into the Automaton Wonderland, Harry came back to his senses as he was met with a glaring problem; Energy Source. The construction of the automaton is not very complicated as one can either manually construct the automaton shell or use equivalent magic spells and runes for the construction of the shells. After that, one can add the necessary rune scheme and energy source to complete the magical automaton creation. Now coming up with the necessary rune schemes is very hard as it requires meticulous designing and testing before it can be inscribed onto an Automaton shell. The automaton shell creation on the other hand is very liberal in the sense that any material can be used that produces varying results according to the varying degrees of toughness, magical conductivity etc.. Also one can come up with any shape and size for the automaton shell according to what the creator need and his required functionality and specification. Two of the three main parts of automaton creation while being time consuming, was very much possible for Harry to undertake and complete on his own. The third one, the energy source was what had stumped Harry. In the book, Asimov has come up with the idea of automaton creation after seeing the Hogwarts Terracotta puppets, meaning the automaton energy source was taken from the building ward stone, called Hearthstone, by tying them to the wards, where the hearthstone in turn was powered via the magical ley lines. All the various examples of Asimov's creations, centered around providing defense to a particular magical household or castle. For Harry, the magical Automaton simply wasn't a castle decoration until it was needed for defense, for him, they were the key to solving his lack of man power and an information network. Imagine a company or troop of Terracotta Puppet Knights with magical resistance properties marching through the death eater menace, providing cover for Harry as he laid down destruction, or a massacre of Automaton Crows with image/video and sound recording capabilities camping out at enemy bases. The wealth of information he could acquire is beyond any magical means that was available, which are none as far as he knows. Harry had heard about CCTV surveillance systems from Hermione and a magical means similar to it with better capabilities was a very tempting idea. As is usual, everything has a catch and for magical automaton it is the dependence on Energy source. An automaton requires a constant energy source for its working. For places like Hogwarts with a strong magical power source, it can power more than a hundred automaton, the demerit is, the automaton has to be inside the Hogwarts wards as they are linked to the energy source via the ward and once you cut them off from that, they become piles of scrap. Harry has never come across material or devices that can store magical energy, though he does know of rune schemes that can actively absorb ambient magic for powering devices. But for it to work, the place would need a lot of ambient magic, considering the scope of Harry's ideas. A quick cross checking over all that he know, Harry finalized that he has no means or information about magical energy storage devices. Instead of searching for it, Harry first decided to create a small information net of his own inside Hogwarts as the castle was brimming with ambient magic and thus he doesn't need an energy source nor does he need tying the automaton to the wards if he can effectively utilize the energy absorbing rune scheme. As Harry thought up possible automaton shapes, he remembered his second year spider encounter and no one seemed to particularly care about the small spiders that run out through the windows back then much less ones on the ceilings. With excitement and purpose filling him, Harry started working on the creation of his first magical automaton, the Spider Spy Automaton or SSA.

The body of the spider was easily created using iron, which he melted out of accessories found in the RoR's room of lost things. The spider automaton was 7 cm in length, from the top leg tip to the bottom leg tip, with a 4 cm body. Painted black with hairy patterns, the SSA was as inconspicuous as possible and at a height, no one would easily notice it. Harry activated the newly created spider spy automaton, the SSA gave a little shudder as it moved its spindly legs while making **'click' 'click'** sound as it moved across the work bench. Each SSA is inscribed with voice acquisition rune scheme along with disillusioning, aversion, self sticking, mild shield and of course the ambient magic absorbing rune schemes. The disillusioning and aversion added an extra layer of camouflage to the SSA unit. Linking a dictation quill or dicta quill as it is called in short to the SSA, along with the sound capturing rune scheme, any conversation being carried out in its vicinity, which is spherical area produced by a 50 meter diameter, will be recorded for Harry to pursue at his leisure. The link between SSA and dicta quill can be extended as far as possible, if there is constant ambient magic existing or present between the two points. The capturing of voice can be affected or obstructed by the presence of silencing wards, sound proof rooms etc. For that Harry hasn't found a viable solution yet, nonetheless, he was very happy with what he has created. The entire creation of the first SSA took a month as Harry had to design and test the required rune schemes. Along with that, having no prior experience in creating models, the SSA shell creation also took some trial and error. With the creation of the first, the rest of SSA creation took less time and Harry was able to deploy them in various locations in and around Hogwarts with deliberate use of his invisibility cloak before mid November.

* * *

The start of November raised the curtains on house quidditch competition with two matches before the Yule break, Gryffindor verses Slytherin and Ravenclaw verses Hufflepuff. Both matches were very good, with Gryffs vs Snakes being more brutal. Harry got to see his father or rather a version of his father play quidditch as the Gryffindor's Captain and its star Chaser. Harry had to admit, his father had amazing talent as a chaser and a captain. Naturally the Gryffs won though it was by a small margin as one Regulus Black, seeker of Slytherin house, caught the snitch before the Gryffindors could pull further away. The Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff match went to the Hufflepuffs as Ravenclaw lacked a good seeker as the previous one graduated recently. Along with their captain graduating last year, the Ravens were on the phase of a team rebuilding from the ground up. Harry enjoyed flying, in fact it was one of the most exhilarating thing for him. But playing quidditch never appealed to him, as such he never played, though he enjoyed watching it and the various strategies and counter strategies used by the teams. Being with Xeno and the girls in his year was an entirely new experience for Harry especially with Maggie Flintlock as company. Both Harry and Hermione were reserved, Ravenclaw house as a whole can be considered reserved, yet Maggie makes one think whether she should have been in Gryffindor for all her boisterous yelling and jeering throughout the matches. Considering the whole thing, Harry thought it was rather fun and relaxing as he didn't need to look out for hidden plots, enemies or anything. For once he was able to enjoy just being part of the crowd rather than sticking out like a sour thumb.

* * *

In between classes, his ongoing projects, self study/improvement, Harry came across the drama between the version of his mother and father of this world and according to the girls of his year, everyone and yes it truly meant EVERYONE knew of their lover's quarrel? as they put it, in fact there was an ongoing betting pool among gossipers, ahem... interested parties regarding when they will eventually get together. Harry happened across them during one of his usual trek to the Ravenclaw tower. Harry was walking back to the Ravenclaw tower when he heard a commotion behind him, as usual he ignored this and continued his trek only for him to abruptly stop as he heard the argument getting louder.

"Come on Lily flower, it was just a harmless prank", said a young voice pleadingly.

"You are a twat and an utter bully JAMES POTTER and stop calling me that", retorted an angry female voice.

"Leave it Prongsy, you are never going to win her over", a lazy and somewhat arrogant voice chimed in between the argument.

Tilting his head, Harry saw a young red head and another brown haired girl storming off the great hall as a group of four boys followed behind them. One athletic boy with a pair of glasses, another lanky boy but with an air of playfulness and charm with curling black hair, a haggard looking boy with a natural calmness and a pudgy boy consisted of the four boys. With a glance Harry was able to recognize Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, though he didn't knew who the brown haired girl was _. 'Looks like Their love story isn't all sunshine and rainbows and it seems like the girls were right. Hmm wonder what they are like?'_ Harry thought to himself as he slowly sunk to a melancholic mood _. 'Forget it I am not good at emotional stuff'_ Harry quickly shook himself up from his wool gathering and continued on ahead without further glance at the commotion brewing outside the great hall.

* * *

Harry and the rest of the students were having there dinner before the day Yule break starts. Many topics passed across the Hogwarts great hall as excitement and impatience ruled the student body. One such topic, which was discussed in his close proximity, piqued Harry's interest.

"Stranger things have been happening lately", Maggie lead the conversation in a dramatic voice which only she was capable of.

"Stranger ..?", asked Xeno in his usual dreamy demeanor.

"Yeah, you know the guardians of Marrowwood forest, the Grims in the fog, skull mask gang. I would be surprised if we don't see some idiot in a spandex singing coockedoodledoo…"

"You know what spandex is?", asked Harry in surprise.

"Hey, just because I am from a magical community doesn't mean I don't know non-magical things", countered Maggie with an annoyed tone. Harry just shrugged in response.

"I am telling you, there are very weird things going on lately. Though not all are amusing as it sounds. Some disappearances which even has got the Aurors stumbling around with no clues. It's all well strange I say"

"Suddenly it feels as if something dark and dreary has started to bleak into our world", said Stacey in a soft voice. There was a sudden silence around them as each digested the words.

"So what are your plans for the break", cut in Maggie with exuberance and the dark topic was quickly discarded in face of the light one.

Harry though wasn't able to quickly discard it, as he felt the bleakness with what limited magical sense he was able to develop through his battle training. Magical sense development was considered a key element in magical battles much like having a sixth sense improve someone in a melee fight. Harry, used the 'being hexed while blind' training method for improving his magical senses. Now the topic allowed Harry to catch on to the bleakness before it once again slipped out of his senses. Further down the rabbit hole, Harry was once again spiraled down the topic of coming up better in terms of battle prowess. _'Spandex, hmmm. A modified and heavily enchanted battle clothes can come in handy. Especially if it can be worn under regular clothes, and having obscuring and camouflage enchantments. It could be an asset if I ever have to jump into situations quickly without giving away my identity. And if I can make it using dragon hide or better yet the basilisk hide that I have from my own world, it could add another layer of protection for me in a pitched fight.'_ Harry thought to himself, as he made plans to his already enlarging list of ideas for improving himself. It was late into the night that Harry slipped into the realm of Morpheus, as he was busy working through perfecting the ideas he had thought up during dinner.

* * *

"Are you sure that is wise Rudolphus? Do you truly want to go ahead with it?", asked Lucius in his customary drawl.

"That bitch didn't gave me any face", growled Rudolphus as he strode through the corridors with his usual company of his brother Rabastan, his year mates Thadius Nott and Lucius Malfoy. "We are going to teach her a lesson, the Yule holidays is coming up and we know where she will be. Besides the Dark Lord told us to undertake missions on our own in regards to Hogwarts students"

"Let's just hope it doesn't fall apart like last time", said Lucius as they entered their common room.

 **'Click'**

* * *

 **AN**

 **First of all, Wish you guys a wonderful 2019 even though it's very late.**

 **Now, about Harry being pacifist or not killing his enemies, there are various reasons. One he has never done a battle against a group, second Harry is not some cold blooded killer or battle maniac, he is a magic nerd with a very good magic power. Third Harry doesn't truly understand what death eaters represents other than via third hand accounts as such he doesn't have a hate/kill on site mentality. For Harry it always has been Voldemort mainly and Dumbledore secondly. Of course Harry won't stay that way as he slowly realizes the truth of the matter and experience them I suppose. Harry won't suddenly turn into an insane killing maniac either. Well that's the direction I am hoping for, a moderate Harry, nerd with a good head on his shoulders etc.**

 **The chapter hasn't been edited so feel free to point out any and all mistakes thank you.**

 **The next update will again take 3 to 4 and possibly more months.**

 **Next Chapter: A Kidnap?**


End file.
